Faith
by Lady J2
Summary: The underside of the Rebellion Lucas never envisioned. The continuing adventures of my misfit trio of bounty hunter, Jedi in training and amoral pirate. Please R&R!!
1. Calling

Chapter 1         Calling

Jalien ripped the comlink from her ear and hurled it at the closed blast doors separating the cockpit from the common room.  Jimmy Starr's hoots, punctuated by Sturrick's boisterous "Shit yeahs!" were almost enough to blow her already aching head right off her shoulders.

Geez.  You'd think those two had personally saved Princess Leia instead of merely retrieving almost all the research info from the Tyrgate II satellite.  So they also shot down a few pursuing Imperials.  _It wasn't like they need me to fly us out of that exploding death trap or anything_, she snorted and rubbed her temples.

"Yee-haa!"  The comlink squawked behind her.

Growling, she turned, pulled her blaster and fired.  The link gave a very nice sparkly fizz, then died a scorched, blackened death.   Satisfaction glowed briefly in her heart and she turned back to the ship's console.  

Then she sighed and returned to rubbing her temples.

Great.  Now she'd have to dig out her spare link.  To do that, she had to return to the common room and her pack.  And if she had to listen to any more of Jimmy Starr, Rebel officer extraordinaire's, highly excited, highly nasal, and highly annoying rendition of how he took out those three storm troopers with one shot, she was going to shoot him herself.  The kid was dedicated, young and hyped up on some secret source of perpetual caffeine.  It was enough to make any self-respecting pirate gag.

Besides, despite what the boys may think, this mission was _not_ a success.  Yes, they'd retrieved valuable information.  But, with their luck, the part she hadn't been able to dig out of that monstrosity of a computer is the most important.  

Plus, the scientist they were suppose to escort back had executed a perfect swan dive into the chain reaction he'd begun instead.  

"The High Command will love that," she muttered.

And, to top it off, she was sweaty, covered in ashes and dirt from that inferno Chedakki called an escape route, and her favorite crimson jacket was seared beyond recognition.

Somebody needed to pay.

"I could make him go shopping with me to replace it," she mused.  The image of Chedakki, surrounded by racks of the gaudiest, most revealing clothing imaginable, and the "sales associates" to model them, brought a smile to her lips, and even drove back the headache briefly.

Then the pain returned, two-, three-, ten-fold.  A knife cut through the top of her head, and colors exploded behind her eyes.  Dimly, she felt her hand reach out, and the ship shuddered around her.  Then the darkness reached up, said hello and overwhelmed her.

"Dude, I was in this bar on Selik Prime and there was the Twilek dancer…"

Chedakki rolled his eyes and turned back to his report.  He'd learned that somebody needed to record their missions, or be left to the tender mercies of the Alliance intelligence officers for far too long upon their return.  Since neither Jalien nor Sturrick did "official" very well, that job fell to him.  When you added their extremely – fluid – memories to the package, it was probably just as well.  He'd heard the number of tales either could tell, and didn't recognize half of the ones he was in.

He glanced again at Sturrick and Jimmy Starr.  The young Rebel officer was riveted to every word coming out of the bounty hunter's mouth, but Chedakki didn't image he'd be running off to hunt down men anytime soon.  Jimmy had all the makings of a good officer – even if he was a bit too energetic about it.

But, he focused on the mission well, had dealt with Sturrick and Jalien's "improvisions" and hadn't let them distract him too badly.  Not everyone could say that.  His partners just _loved_ to annoy clean-cut types.  Chedakki had a feeling this mission had been a test of sorts.

He signed as he began the section detailing Doctor Rican's obvious instability and how the scientist had triggered both his and the research station's destruction.

Suddenly, his hand spasmed, and the data pad clattered to the floor.  A wave of Force rolled through and round him.  _Jedi – young_, a voice whispered.  Desperately he reached out to touch that wave, to communicate.  But, it had dismissed him and moved on.  He had a better chance talking with the wind.

His eyes snapped back into focus to find Sturrick staring at him.  "Chek, what – "

Without warning, the ship lurched violently, engines whining in extreme protest.  Chedakki's Jedi balance kept him in his seat, while 'rick clung to the arms of his chair.  Jimmy reeled across the room, only to smack full length into the opposite wall.   He landed in a heap of arms, legs and muffled curses.

"What the hell?"  Sturrick shook his head as Chedakki started to stand.  Only to be thrown back into his seat as the ship lurched again, engines straining in the familiar pitch of light speed.  With a quieter bump, everything settled around them.

Chedakki lunged out of his seat, straight to the cockpit doors.  

Only they didn't open.

"Jale?"  He toggled the intercom.  "Jalien."

No response.

He tried to blast door controls.  Locked.  From the inside.

"Jale!"

"Let me."  Sturrick appeared at his side and fumbled with the door controls.  Just as he started muttering in frustration, the door opened.  Jalien stood there, eyes wide and glassy, swaying slightly.

"Jale?"  Chedakki stared at her in fascination.  Residue of that Force wave hovered around her, slowly dispersing.

"Change in plans boys.  We're making a new stop.  And don't try to change the controls.  It could be … messy."

"What the hell does that mean C'tra?"  Sturrick growled.

The pirate smiled thinly.  Then fainted dead away.

Chedakki closed the door to the Jalien's on-ship quarters softly.  She slept near as he could tell.  None of the medical scans showed anything abnormal.  Neither did his Lifesense detect anything out of the ordinary.  Those wisps of residual Force had faded completely.

He frowned and shook his head.  Jale was no Jedi; neither had she ever dealt with the Force.  She was usually the first to laugh at it (although he was pretty certain she had called upon in some extreme circumstances).

Entering the cockpit, he found Jimmy muttering under his breath.  "Find anything yet?"

"Well," he leaned back from the controls, "we're aheaded towards Tallgent III.    
And, whatever she did I can't change.  Not without fryin' both the navi-computer and the hyperdrive.  I've never seen anything rigged this way before."

Chedakki nodded, unsurprised.  While Jimmy was a decent pilot, Jale could fly rings around him blindfolded and handcuffed.

"So, where exactly has the damn-crazed pirate sent us?" Sturrick lounged in the doorway.

Jimmy turned to the database.  "Tallgent III.  Outer Rim planet.  Primarily human population.  Standard atmosphere.  Five continents.  Standard temperature zones.  Pretty standard all the way around.  However, there is a major trading city on the second, northern continent."  He whistled softly.  "Appears anythin' can be bought or sold out there.  Anythin'."

Sturrick shrugged.  "Pretty much anything can be bought anywhere kid.  There's nothing you can do to change this?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful."

"Plus, we're aheading away from the base."

Chedakki groaned.  "How long will it take to get to this Tallgent?"

"The better part of a day, at least.  Maybe two."

"You don't know for certain?" Sturrick scoffed.  

"Hey, after she ripped us out of hyperspace like that, I'm surprised w'all still in one piece.  By every rule I know she never should have been able to drop us out in mid-jump, without a set coordinate, turn us around to a completely different set, and then locked me out of the system without blowing us up.  And in under 45 seconds."  Jimmy glared back at the bounty hunter.  "I'm lucky I coaxed that much out of the computer."

"Enough."  Chedakki stepped between the two.  "Jimmy, can you send a coded message to the base, alerting them to the … delay?"

The officer frowned.  "Once we drop out of hyperspace, sure.  But, why send the message?  We'll head on back as soon as this rig of hers runs its course.  We'd probably beat the message."

Chedakki glanced at Sturrick, and saw the same resignation in the other man's eyes.  "Of course.  But, prep the message anyhow.  Just to be on the safe side."

Jimmy shrugged and turned back to the communications panel.  Sturrick followed Chedakki back into the common room.

"You think she's flung us into some damn-fool mission of her own, don't you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"No."  They stared at each other, then at the closed door to Jalien's quarters.  "So, you wanna play some sabbac?"

Chedakki groaned and rubbed at his temples.

The continuing adventures of my little misfit trio.  Please let me know how you like it!


	2. Reunions

Chapter 2                    Reunions

"You know Del," Jalien slid into the bar seat, "you could have found a more subtle way of calling me.  Ever heard of a com-signal?"

The woman across from her spread gold-skinned hands regally.  "Really, Jalien C'tra.  You know the technology required for that is not within our nature.  We had no way to ensure you would receive a … com-signal, is it?  Touching your mind required far less effort."

Jalien snorted, and took a health swig of beer.  "Did you have to split my head in two to do it?  Plus, I nearly ripped the hyperdrive right out of the freighter, what with your _encouragement_ to get here as quickly as possible."  

She leaned back to get a second look at the woman sharing the table.  Del hadn't changed much in the last eight years.  Rich, dark hair, pulled back from her temples, streamed down her back and over the soft, gem colored robes that complimented her gold skin.  Brilliant, crystal blue eyes appraised Jalien just as frankly.

Jale raised an eyebrow.  "What?"

"We can see many of your adventures on your _chi_ Jalien C'tra, both good and bad.  You have an interesting life since you left Hidea."

The pirate shrugged, and narrowed her eyes.  That smacked of … judgment.  "That's life.  Why did you drag me here Del?"

"We have need of transport back to Hidea.  Immediately."

"And you couldn't just hire one?"

"No."

"And the ship that brought you here?"

"Gone."

"Why are you here?  I didn't think The People left Hidea."

"Our business is concluded.  It is of no concern."

Jale rolled her head on her neck.  Del wasn't making this easy.  "Del, I' m not alone.  I can't just wing you off to Hidea this moment."

"You have a ship."

"Yes."

"Then we can leave."

"It's not that easy, Del."

"You Pledged, Jalien C'tra."

Jalien took another drink from her bottle.  Oh, yes, she'd Pledged all right.  "How is Duncan?  Did you call him as well?"

Del smiled faintly.  "Duncan Too'lite is healthy, Jalien C'tra.  No, we did not call him to us this time."

"Do you know where he is Del?  How I can find him?"

She shook her head, black hair rippling in the dusky bar.  "No.  We cannot provide you with that information."

Jale took a deep breath.  _Well, it had been worth a shot…_  "I have partners Del.  I have to tell them _something_.  I used up a year's worth of trust just to land and meet with you.  In fact, I'll wager my next haul that you'll find a stocky blond with the most overbuilt blaster rifle this side of Corsucant, and tall, dark-haired young man, in the most boring robes around, not thirty feet," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder, "that way."

Del gazed over Jalien's shoulder, and nodded slightly.  "Yes.  The young Jedi.  We touched him briefly."

_Lords below…_  "You what?"

"Touched upon him briefly when we called to you.  He is young, but full of potential."

Jale groaned, and dropped her head into her hand.  No wonder Chedakki had supported her need to land on the Tallgent without much fuss.  _Hell, I'm surprised he's still just thirty feet away_.

"I thought you wanted to keep things discreet?"  She shook her head.  Del looked at her, confusion written across her painfully beautiful features.  "Never mind.  I have to take you back – now?"

Del looked back at her.  _Yes_, the answer whispered across her mind.

"Fine.  Wait here."  The pirate rose, took a final swig of beer, and turned to her partners.

Her very annoyed partners.

This was not going to be fun.

"Damn fool woman.  I swear, she's more trouble than she's worth, Chek.  We really should just leave her hanging out to dry one of these days."

Chedakki grunted some kind of reply, and Sturrick ordered another drink.  The young Jedi couldn't drag his eyes away from the gold-skinned woman sharing Jalien's table.  The Force radiated from all beings, to some extent or another.  But this woman – this woman _shone_ with it.

Then she glanced in their direction.  Chedakki felt _something_ brush against his mind, then the power coming off her dialed back, receded into something resembling a normal Lifesense reading.

And, once again, he might as well shout into the wind for all he could contact her back. 

"What the hell is going on C'tra?"  Sturrick growled as the pirate approached.  

"How much money do we have?"

"What?"  That snapped Chedakki's attention back to Jalien.

"How much money do we have?"  She sighed at the murderous look on Sturrick's face and turned to Chedakki, blinking brightly.  His eyes hardened.  She sighed again.

"What's going on Jalien?"

Her eyes closed briefly, and when she opened them they were dark, all gaiety and roguishness gone.  Jale rarely showed this side to the public. 

"I have to help … a friend return to her home planet.  I'll either need to hire a freighter or send you guys back on a transport.  So, how much money do we have?"

Sturrick gazed at her in continued suspicion.  "Why do not just fly her back after we return to the base?  And what the hell happened to you on the way here?  You said you'd explain later."

"I can't, 'rick.  I – "

_JALIEN C'TRA!_

The mental cry ripped through Chedakki's mind, and he stumbled back a step.  Jalien whipped around, blaster pistol in hand.

"Del!  Del, where are you?"

The table was empty.

Jalien sprinted for the just closing door off to the right.  "Del!"

Sturrick stared at her, clearly surprised.  "What the hell – "

"'rick," Chedakki grasped the other man's arm and hauled him forward.  "Something's happened to her friend.  We've got to go."

"Chek, what _are_ you talking about?  The damn woman's just crazy."  The bounty hunter protested, but followed the young Jedi out the door.

"No, she's not.  Not this time…"  Chedakki trailed off, his pace slowing, then halted.

Two steps away, Jalien stood, blaster pistol dangling loosely in her hand.  Halfway down the alley, two women faced each other.

"Kerna," Jale murmured.

The alley was quiet, only the sounds from the bar behind them audible.  The woman facing Jalien's companion was just as impossible beautiful, only with ice-blond hair, and tight, black leather outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

And the air between them thrummed with the Force.

Chedakki stumbled again, breathe catching in his throat.  _My god…_

It was a test of some kind between them.  But it was also a use of the Force he'd never seen used, never even imagined.

Sturrick grabbed his arm, dragging him upright.  "Chek?  You okay?"

"Yeah," he responded weakly, eyes pinned on women before them.

Next to him, Sturrick grumbled.  "Dammit, C'tra.  What the hell is going on?"

"Not now 'rick.  Not now."

"Then when!"

"Not now!"

"Yeah, they're hot babes, but they don't warrant the attention you two are givin' 'em.  And I still want ans -  Hey!"  Sturrick suddenly dropped Chedakki, and raised his ever-present blaster rifle instead.  Above their heads, on the roofline, several figures appeared.  All obviously armed.

"Jale!"  Chedakki lunged forward just as the newcomers opened fire.


	3. More answers, more questions

Chapter 3                 More answers, more questions

Jalien stared, transfixed, at the two women.  _Lords below… I can almost _see_ the Colors…_

"Jale!"  Chedakki's warning snapped her attention away from the duel – just in time to barely dodge the first blaster volley.

"Shit!"  Wildly she glanced around for their attackers and cover.  Not necessarily in that order.

Chedakki brushed by her and the flash of Sturrick's blaster rifle caught the corner of her eye.  

"Son of a bitch," she muttered and brought up her blaster pistol.  Of course, she'd left her own rifle on the ship.  _Hell, this was just suppose to be a meeting…_

She squeezed off a round that ricocheted off the edge of the roof, but at least she had the satisfaction of making the bastard duck.  Suddenly, agony blossomed in her back, and she fell to both knees, twisting to the left.

"God's balls, woman," Sturrick appeared at her side, " just once I'd like to not see your – "

"Shaddup!"

" – burnt hide after a fight."

He covered her while she struggled to her feet, and stumbled against the near wall.  It wasn't much cover, as most of the enemy had them dead to rights from the opposite roof, but it was something.

"Who are they?" she gasped and dodged another bolt.

"How the hell should I know?  We're here cuz of you, remember?" he growled back.

_Oh, fuck.  Del._  Adrenaline poured through her system.  Heart pounding, her eyes darted back to the middle of the alley.  Chedakki had knocked Del against the far wall, and under a small ledge, covering her body with his own.  Small protection against the men over their heads, but more then either she or Sturrick had at the moment.

An image of sitting waterfowl flittered through her mind.

"Chedakki," Sturrick yelled into his com-link, "get back to the ship."

Across the alley, the young man nodded.  "But, I don't see us getting through that."

Blaster fire rained down the middle of the alley, and chipped away the wall at Jalien and Sturrick's backs.  The pirate yelped and barely dodged yet another close bolt.

"Argh!  He's right 'rick.  Del won't make it through that."  A_t least I don't think so._

"Beautiful.  Okay," the bounty hunter squeezed off two more rounds, knocking one attacker out of sight.  "Okay, Chek, if Jalien will stop dodging to save her own miserable hide – "

"Hey!

" - long enough to lay some cover fire, there's a door to your right.  You'll have to come out from under cover, but – "

"We'll make it.  On three?"

"One.  Two.  Three."

Taking a deep breath, Jalien and Sturrick left the pitiful cover of their wall to return the hail of fire.  Across the alley, Chedakki grabbed Del's hand and half dragged her toward the door.  Jalien got a last glimpse of the soft red of Del's robe as it whisked around the corner.

"C'tra!  Focus!"

"Fine!" she snapped back.  "Okay, grandmaster.  How do we get out of this mess ourselves?"

"We run.  Come on!"  Slinging the rifle back into its normal position behind his back, he barreled for the bar door.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."  It became a mantra of sorts as Jale pounded after him.  She slammed the door behind her and leaned her forehead against it, panting.  _Dear Lords_.  Now that the adrenaline began to fade, the score to her back burned like a bitch.   _I hate being shot._

She turned to find most of the bar staring at her and 'rick.  Raising one dark brow, she gazed sardonically back.  Sturrick shrugged idly and moved to the bar.  After another second, the low bar rumble resumed as conversations returned to their interrupted topics and the band to its set.

"You want a drink?"

"Love one," Jale replied.  "But, we better get back to the ship.  Plus, I don't want to buy any for our friends back there."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Do we happen to have a medi-kit?"

"Do you have your pack?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Lords.  Hey, hold up for a minute."  She leaned against a handy wall.

Sturrick turned and frowned.  "What?"

"Just hold on for a moment."

He huffed, but settled next to her.

Jalien took a deep breath and tried to block out the pain and noise around her.  She never was very good at this…

"Del," she murmured.  "Del, can you hear me?"

"What?"  Sturrick replied, annoyed.

"Not talking to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Just stand there and watch the door dammit!"

Sturrick glared at her.  She blinked wearily.  "Please?"

He growled, but turned his attention to the doors.  Sweet Lady, but it was going to take drinks for an entire night to make it up to him at this rate.

Once again, she closed her eyes and tried that whole "centering" thing.  "Dammit Del, I know you can hear me."

_Of course, Jalien C'tra._  Amusement tinged the mind touch and Jalien ground her teeth.  _You merely need to clear your mind enough for us to touch upon you without overwhelming you._

"Again."

A mental shrug.  A _serene_ mental shrug.  Amazing.

The pressure in her jaw warned her to unclench her teeth.  "Del, stay with Chedakki.  He'll get you to the ship."

_So we deduced._

"And you have to let me tell them something," Jalien hissed.  _Dammit, you Pledged me – have a little faith._

Silence.  Del had withdrawn her touch.

"Okay, if you're done talking to yourself, tell me what the hell is goin' on.  I hate dodging blasters for no reason." 

"I can't.  Literally."

"Really," he turned back to her, an obstinate look on his face.

"Listen, and shut up!" She exploded, earning annoyed looks from the closest tables.  Anger boiling up within her, she grabbed his arm and started out the door.  He obliging went along (she couldn't have moved him otherwise).

"Listen, 'rick.  I _literally_ can't tell you anything.  Not yet.  Not that will help you.  Del is an old… friend.  And I have to help her.  I don't have a choice."

He snorted.  "Like you've never wiggled out of a promise before."

"Not this time," she replied darkly.  

Sturrick stared at her in blatant disbelief. 

"Occasionally, I'm forced to follow a code of some kind.  So sue me."

He rolled his eyes.  "Okay, then.  So, you don't know the thugs.  Who's the other woman with your friend?"

"Kerna."

He waited expectantly.

She glared back.

"Not gonna tell me that either."

"Can't."

"Woman, you're killing me."

She made a wild shushing motion with her hands.  "Let's get back to the ship, and let me talk with Del.  Then, I should be able to tell you something."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"But, we're making a stop first."

"What?  Where?"

"Like I said, I hate dodging from people I don't know.  I've got some contacts to check."

Jalien's eyes widened.  

"What?" he snapped.  "I do hunt men for a living."

She bowed with a sweeping gesture.  "Then lead the way oh mighty hunter."

A soft chime brought Celo's attention away from the ledger before her and to the front door.  A tall, dark-haired woman entered.  "This shop is your contact?" she complained to someone behind her.

Celo shook her head and returned to the books.  From the shoulders of her violent purple vest to the toes of her scuffed thigh-high boots, the woman screamed "pirate."  Jay-jay could take care of her needs without much fuss.

"Hey, I don't tell you how to fly, don't tell me how to hunt."

Celo's finger's slowed over the keys.  _It couldn't be…_

The pirate snorted.  "Please.  You start complaining the minute the hatch shuts."

"That's color commentary.  Different."

Celo rolled her eyes, and reluctantly closed the ledger with a small click.

"Riiiiight," the pirate drawled.

Jay-jay sailed forth, beaming.  "Greetings, gentles.  What can I help you find today?  We have a wide collection on hand, and contacts to most other major dealers."

Sure enough – the pirate's companion turned and Celo got a good look at him through the one-way mirror.  Same blunt, rugged features.  Same blonde, if shorter, hair.  Same ostentatious blaster rifle slung across his back.  _Ancestors help me_.  Sturrick.

"I need to speak with Celo," he growled.

Jay-jay smiled again, and shook her head slightly.  "I'm afraid Ms. Celo only sees clients by appointment.  I believe she is booked for the day.  I would be happy to offer my modest services.  However, if you insist upon seeing Ms. Celo – "

"I insist."

"Then I'm sure an appointment could be made for next week."  

"Get her."

The 100-watt smile dimmed slightly.  "As I said, Ms. Celo is unavailable."

Celo stood, taking pity on Jay-jay.  The girl was loyal, and good, but if this continued, Sturrick just might walk through her.  That would be bad for business.

"Sturrick," she opened the door to the back room.  "Leave my poor assistant alone."

"Celo!"  Sturrick brushed past Jay-jay happily, still nearly knocking the poor girl over.  The pirate followed, shrugging with a grin at her partner's ill manners.

Jay-jay turned to Celo, questions written large on her face.  A small hand motion allowed her to relax.  "Thank you, Jay-jay.  I'll take care of this client this time.  Please continue to mind the rest of the shop."

"Of course, madam."  She bowed and turned her attention to a newcomer just entering.

"Why don't you join me … in the back," she finished dryly as the bounty hunter brushed by her with much the same attitude he pushed past her assistant.

The pirate slid in behind him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Good to see you again, Cee – umph."

His head snapped back, and Celo shook her hand briefly.  Damn, she'd forgotten how hard his head was.

After a stunned moment, the pirate collapsed against the wall, giggles bubbling out of her.

Sturrick glared at her.  "This is how you react to an attack on me?"

"Oh, please."  She gasped in merriment.  "I've got to meet more of your friends, 'rick, if this is the greeting you're gonna get every time."

He worked his jaw back and forth.  "Still mad about Selik 3, huh?"

Flipping a multitude of tiny braids over her shoulder, Celo crossed her arms over her chest.  "Annoyed, maybe.  Truly mad and I would have broken it."

"You would have tried."

She bared her teeth in a grin at him.

The pirate pushed away from the wall with a roll of her eyes, and a small wince.  "Good to see he has this effect on everyone.  Jalien C'tra."

Celo took the offered handclasp.  "Celo Trall.  What information do you need now Sturrick?"  She shoved by him to sit behind her desk.

"We were just ambushed outside the Dancing Jig.  I want to know by whom and why."  He just edged the pirate out of the only other chair in the room.  She turned smack aimed at the back of his head into a sweep through her short, black hair when she saw Cee watching.  

_A woman after my own heart_, Celo thought briefly.  "Nothing's for free, Sturrick."

"Not even for an old friend, fallen on hard times?"

She raised one eloquent eyebrow.

"Fine.  Ten credits."

She snorted.  "Fifty."

"Fifty!  I don't carry that kind of money around woman!  Fifteen."

"Are we really going to do this the hard way?  Forty-five."

"I haven't caught a bounty in longer than I care to think about.  Take mercy on an old comrade.  Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty."

"Done."  They shook on the deal, while the pirate huffed in the corner of the room.

"Now.  What information are we talking about here?"

"Standard blaster rifles.  One wore an eye patch, another had a scar down the left side of his face, from check to chin.  I think a third had a prosthetic hand, but not sure.  Five in all."

"Hum.  The Proncelli brothers.  Standard thugs for hire.  Currently working for a newbie, calls herself Kerna.  I would love to have more information on her past."

Sturrick turned with a pointed look to Jalien.  She gazed back, stonily.

"Fine."  He returned to Celo, who watched the exchange with some interest.  "This Kerna was there alright.  What's her story on planet?"

Cee leaned back into the chair, and steepled her fingers.  "Just landed, maybe two weeks ago.  No past to tell, and lots of credits.  Not unusual around here.  She's been slowly hiring talent, both mental and physical."

"Do you know why?"

Celo shrugged.  "Nothing definitive yet.  She's only been here a few weeks.  But, she's gathering quality to her Sturrick, quality that takes more than strictly money to buy."

"Any idea on why her thugs would shoot up an alley with me in it?"

"She's met you before?"

"Ha ha."  He slumped into the chair, arms crossed.

The pirate snorted.

The corner of Cee's mouth lifted briefly.  "Actually no.  She hasn't made any major moves, nothing along those lines yet.  But, you're also not the only one asking about her."

"Anybody interesting?"

"Aside from the usual suspects, low-lifes, and major players wary of her presence, yes.  By the way, you're not working for any of those are you?"

"Obviously you didn't see that episode of _Imperials Most Wanted_ a couple of months ago," the pirate muttered.

"And the interesting one?"

"Looked like another of her species.  Tall, gold, but with black hair instead of blonde.  She's been nosing around for the past week or so.  Getting into some very dangerous places and coming out alright again.  Much like Kerna herself."

"Great."  He turned to his partner.  "So, it looks like they were firing at your friend, and we just came along for the ride.  Why am I not surprised?"

Jalien folded her arms over her chest, and met his pose stare for stare.

Celo leaned forward.  "So, anything you two care to give me in trade instead of credits?"  She could _smell_ information in the air between them.

"Yes."  

"No."  

They answered in unison.  

Celo arched her eyebrows at both of them.

The pirate took a very sudden interest in the shop outside the mirror.  

"Nothing major, Cee.  Not yet anyway." Sturrick growled in response.

"Promises, promises," the pirate breathed under her breathe.

"I thought that was my line."

"I'm not saying another damn word 'rick."

"Believe that when I see it."

Jalien snapped her lips shut, just after one inarticulate "App-" and spun around.   A blaster score stood out livid against the vest.

"It appears Jale here knows both ladies.  Friends from the past, whom she can't talk about."

Celo relaxed back into her own chair.  "I hear that story twenty times a day, Sturrick."

"Well, I believe her.  However, I do know there's something else going on Cee.  Normally, Jale will wiggle her way out of a situation any way she can.  She's not wiggling this time.  I'll let you know as soon as I have any more information."

"Done."  They shook hands on it.

The pirate shuddered at the window.

"I haven't figured out Kerna's agenda yet, Sturrick.  From the tales I've gathered, she's walking both side of the line.  As for the other – "

"Name's Del, by the way."

"Del."  Celo filed that away.  "Her only agenda appears to be Kerna.  All the makings of a nasty twist."

"'rick," the pirate called softly.

"I'll be careful, Cee.  Working with my present partners has increased my survival skills ten-fold," he said pointedly.

"Sturrick!"  The pirate spun around and slammed her back against the window.  The gasp of pain confirmed her injury  "Time to go."

He frowned.  "I'm still talkin' here."

"Now."  She came forward.  Celo got her first real look into the startling violet eyes.  And shivered.  "Please."

Sturrick's frown deepened.  "Alright.  Thanks Cee."

"Sure.  Sturrick, one thing."

"Yeah?"

"The money?"

"Oh.  Yeah."


End file.
